Of The Stars Episode 13 / Transcript
The episode starts at the Arc-en-ciel Tower, a very large building at the traditional part of Feather Castletown. The apartment of the Midorikusa Family is shown, where Tsubaki was kind of struggling with something. “I’m back.” Emerald said as she entered the room. She put her back to the side. “Oh, hey there, Tsubaki.” Emerald said, noticing her sister. “Ah, welcome back Emerald.” Tsubaki answered kinda distracted. “You seem busy. Is something wrong?” Emerald wondered. “No. Nothing’s wrong. But you know that I’m in graduation class, right? So we are planning our graduation ceremony already and I have literally no idea how to start.” Tsubaki explained. “Maybe, you could get an idea if I helped you?” Emerald said offering her help. “That would be nice.” Tsubaki smiled. “I mean if you have any good ideas.” “No worries, leave it to me!” Emerald said determined. OPENING “I can’t come up with anything…” Emerald said after the opening. She was transformed into Guardian Angel Cyan and she with the others were at the Nijiiro Private Middle School, sport field. “I promised to help her, but I just don’t get any ideas… I mean I had some, but other students had already taken over those.” Cyan said frustrated. “I know how you feel. I wanted to help Yuki too. But he said he won’t let me handle the music, stupid Yuki.” Azure agreed. “I guess having an older brother is quite different from having an older sister, huh?” Cyan sighed. “But I know from him that none has taken over the flower task yet.” Azure started. “Maybe you could go that way, organizing the flower arrangement with your sister.” Azure said. “Flowers, huh?” Cyan thought. “Yeah, doesn’t sound like a bad idea at all.” She nodded. “Enough of talking!” Crimson decided. “Let’s go back to training!” She shouted. “…” The girls didn’t know what to think about her enthusiasm and all. “You just want to get your own weapon.” Low sighed. “Jup, now come on and show it to me!” Crimson said determined. “The way you act, I wouldn’t be so sure that you are ready for this.” Loo mumbled. “Don’t worry, don’t worry, I’ll be fine! I’ve already decided that I’m ready for this.” Crimson said nodding. “That’s not how it works, but fine. Why not.” Loo said unimpressed. “I will go with you through the single steps like with Azure. Please try to follow me well.” He said warning, though he didn’t expect much. Ruby’s behavior was way more excited than serious. As long as a warrior doesn’t see the serious part of the fight, they won’t be able to control such a power. Then, he summoned his signature blade. “Since you have special powers and different humans that Kamonians are, I don’t know if manifestation has the same effect on you like it has on us. Usually, you summon swords with it. But you can, of course, also summon other weapons, like bow and arrows.” Loo explained. “Eh? You can also summon bows every time you want?” Cyan wondered surprised. She was listening to his instructions, more careful than Crimson did. “I could, but I prefer swords.” Loo said smiling. “Crimson… Listen to me.” He then said quite annoyed. “I am! Now hurry, hurry.” Crimson said nodding. “…” He just looked at her for a while. “… You need to grab it.” He said cold. “…Oh…” Crimson said, grabbing the sword. “Sorry~” She added, trying to figure out what to do now. “Have you got any ideas, Scarlet?” Crimson wondered. “You need to do this alone.” Scarlet answered. “Meh, then I’ll do something!” Crimson said determined, trying to use some kind of power on the blade but as a result, the blade just disappeared, leaving Crimson quite stunned. “Ah, too bad, Ruby-chan.” Heather said while watching. “Looks like you’re not ready to control the power.” Lavender added. “Eh? But why?” Crimson wondered. “Maybe you need to be a little more serious, Crimson.” Loo said cold but then got closer to Crimson, whispering in her ear: “It seems like something is in you, blocking the ability. Call me paranoid, but I suppose it has something with Kuro Crimson.” He said calm, trying to calm her down. “What? Does that mean…?” Crimson thought shocked. “Alright, I’d say, this is enough for today, what do you think?” Loo said, talking to the rest. “I agree.” Saffron stood up, transforming back to Topaz. “Could we go to the Public Pink Rose Garden? I want to get some inspiration there.” Emerald asked. “Sure, why not. Let’s get there!” Sapphire answered. “Hopefully Ruby can recover from this shock…” Rubellit said thinking. “Don’t worry, Ruby’s tough. She’ll get over it.” Amber calmed her down. “Don’t worry Ruby, it will get better.” Loo said, trying to calm Ruby down. She was quite shocked about it. “I-If you say so. Then I’ll believe you.” Ruby said nodding, following her group. “Don’t worry, I won’t be losing this time.” Guardian Angel Shyama said after a little break. “I don’t care if you lose or win. You are only supposed to find out about their new powers.” Break said cold. “Don’t use your full powers yet, they should think that they are superior.” Break explained. “However, it looks like they are advancing their powers somehow. That’s why we need to collect as much intel as possible.” Break said thinking. “Then, let me to this today. I will collect as much intel as you need.” Shyama said loyal. “I will not let you down.” She said and left, heading towards Feather Castletown. Her face was shown and she had a pretty serious expression. “Guardian Angels…” Then the group arrived at the public Pink Rose Garden, which is usually called the ‘Pink Rose Garden’. It was the largest flower garden in the whole town and was located inside the Feather Castle, as it was the only spot inside the castle’s walls to be opened for everyone. “So many flowers, amazing!” Rubellit said with sparkling eyes. “Ah, right. This is the first time you visit this flower garden, huh?” Amethyst said thinking. “Yeah. I mean, I knew there was a flower garden somewhere around here but I had totally no idea how beautiful it would be!” Rubellit said quite stunned. “Well, this is the most untouched places in the whole town. A place where flowers and plants can bloom the way they want.” Ruby explained. “Well, maybe not untouched, because, those flower beds were totally made by humans but besides that, everything that Ruby said is right.” Amber agreed. “How nice~” Rubellit said touched by all those flowers. “Ah, will you look at this, all those flowers, those colors and this aroma. A pure, living world.” Shyama appeared at the flower garden. The girls saw her and stepped back. “You again!” Amber shouted. “Yes, me again. Your good friend-enemy, Charoite.” Shyama said quite arrogant. “Uh, why does every one of you sound so arrogant? Must come from Break.” Loo mumbled. “Ha, you shut up. After all, you needed to be protected by a girl.” Shyama said unimpressed. “So what? Like I’d care.” Loo answered. “If you haven’t noticed yet, I don’t really care about typical role models and don’t feel ashamed after being ‘protected by a girl’.” He said short. “Ha? Shut up.” Guardian Angel Shyama repeated herself. “Do you want to find out that kind of powers ‘that girl’ has, huh?” Sapphire than asked quite provocative. “I don’t care. Try it if you want.” Shyama said cold. “Good for you that no one is around, huh? Else something might happen like it did before at the modern part.” Shyama added. “But Break-sama was impressed that you had already mastered illusions.” “B-Break-sama.” Ruby repeated. “I guess I have to throw up…” She added. “Ha, be quiet.” Shyama said with an evil smile. “Now, Guardian Angels, meet your true fate!” Shyama said loud, summoning a new Jewelrayu. She used one flowerbed with her Jewelrayu powers. “Everyone!” Ruby shouted and then the group transformed. “Everyone's dreams and the rainbow colored miracle! Guardian Angels Of The Sky!” A rainbow appeared behind the six girls, showing their full colors. “We are the Guardian Stars!” Then also Heather and Lavender finished their transformations. “Huh, impressive, all eight together.” Shyama said unimpressed and told the Jewelrayu to attack the Guardian Angels. This Jewelrayu was rose-like. It had thorns und chainsaw-like leaves. The Guardian Angels tried to fight it, but with every attack, they just hurt themselves. Saffron caught Sienna. “Are you fine?” She wondered. “Yeah, I guess. We totally can’t scratch the monster!” Sienna then answered. “We have to figure out a way!” Crimson said. “I’ll freeze his movements!” Whitney said and then used her time stopping “Sweet White Hourglass!” attack, freezing the Jewelrayu, like she said she would. “Very nice, Whitney!” Azure shouted. “Water!” She called and summoned her Kori no Katana and started to cut off the leaves of the Rose-Monster. Then the time started to run normally again. “…” Unpleased how the fight went, Shyama tried to think of a way to change the situation and started to charge for an attack. “Well done, Azure!” Heather shouted. “I’ll finish it!” Cyan said determined and stretched her both arms away from her body. “Guardian Angels! Natural Green Tornado!” and the attack headed towards the Jewelrayu, however, it didn’t hit. It even turned out worse. It didn’t just miss was reflected back at Cyan. “Watch out!” Saffron and Azure shouted, blocking the attack with their powers. Azure used her Kori no Katana, which started to disappear, and Saffron punched against the attack. The attack was neutralized but the blow which released the attack, smashed the two to the ground, making Cyan the only one who was still standing. She looked around, seeing her friends almost defeated, turning to Shyama, with a determined expression. “Aha, look at this, your own attack defeated your friends.” Shyama said laughing. “If you say so…” Cyan mumbled, going to one of the flowerbeds, picked a random, red rose and turned to Shyama. “Charoite!” Cyan then called and got Shyama’s attention. “So, you remember my name.” She said laughing. “Do never underestimate the power of a blooming girl, because, you might never now. Maybe she’ll kick your ass.” Cyan said serious. She then pointed the rose at Shyama and called. “Bloom Out!” Cyan called. “Sword de fleur! Hanami Rapier!” And the rose turned into a rapier, like Azure summoned her Katana from water, the rapier used to be a flower. “Uh, even without you having her taught this.” Saffron said surprised, looking at Loo. “She probably was just very attentively.” Loo mumbled. “En garde!” Cyan said, a bit joking but still attacking Shyama. It was quite different from fighting with a normal sword, since a rapier is a rather special kind of blade but anyway, Cyan did very well. She was able to knock out Shyama with only a few swings and managed to defeated the Jewelrayu by attacking it with her rapier. “You’d better leave now, or else…” Cyan warned her. “Ha, or else…?” Shyama replied laughing. “I have to admit, I’m impressed. You are actually strong. But not strong enough.” Shyama said and left. Then Cyan’s rapier disappeared again. “Amazing, Cyan!” Heather said, running towards Cyan and hugging her. “That was pretty amazing!” She replied. “Ah, thanks, I guess.” Cyan said smiling. “Look, the flowers are turning back to normal too.” Lavender said, pointing at the flowers. Cyan then turned around. “Yeah…” She mumbled smiling. “You know what? I really like the idea of flowers!” Cyan said, looking at Azure. “Huh? Really? Yes!” Azure cheered. “See, I do have good ideas!” Azure said proud. “Once in a while… in a very long while… Sapphire-hime.” Loo answered. “Shut up! Why did you have to start with that again?!” Azure shouted a bit frustrated. The next day: “That’s a pretty neat idea, thanks, Emerald.” Tsubaki said, hugging her younger sister. “You really saved me.” Tsubaki said thankful. “I’m glad I could help you.” Emerald smiled. “You know, I start liking the thought of flowers.” Emerald said cheerful. “Hm? How do you mean that?” Tsubaki wondered. “You’ll find out… soon” Emerald answered smiling… ENDING Category:Transcripts